clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeni Gamery
Homeni Gamery was a well-known board/card game manafactured based in Shield Island, Weddell from 1979 to 1999. It was famous for making Mancala sets and helped construct the Thin Ice arcade machine. It is also known for manafacturing the infamous ้พหท้พก and the unpopular Garypoops. Homeni Gamery was started by Gavinci Homeri, and eventually merged with other companies to form The Weddell. History When board games were at it's peak during the late 1970s, and board game distributors/manafacturers still low, Gavinci Homeni, having no relations to Auzua and Gavinci Island, decided to start a board game company in 1979. The first game manafactured was Elf. The following year, a boost in sales occured thanks to the revised version of Elf released a day before 1980. With the new profit, Homeni bought over Melton Games, it's counterpart based in Frostborough (3 are based in the High Penguins Colony including Melton), and started selling Melton's greatest games, such as Marvin's Makeover and Classic Disco Penguin (the game was quite a hit in Frostborough during the early 1970s). The Arda factory had been taken over and used ever since for manafacturing games, along with the Shield base, until 1999. In 1981, Homeni Gamery invested 100 billion coins, paid in instalments (a penguin could hold up to only a million coins in his/her player card!), in research of a newer game. The result was toilet humour. That year, two hundred million Garypoops boxes were manafactured, and stocked up on shleves. However, due to the insult on Gary, there was poor reception and the money was wasted. Homeni Gamery was in debt at the time, and needed a way to rebuild their company. They released Homeni, a strategy game similar to that of Chess and Mancala combined. It was a hit, and the debt was eventually paid off. In 1982, Gavinci Homeni married Marian Lynn, daughter of the famous Leonardo Games. Homeni Gamery and Leonardo Games eventually collabarted and made new games, including the famous Harold's Harp and The High Penguins' Constabulary (HPC). The profit was evenly divided between Homeni Gamery and Leonardo Games. Leonardo Games eventually merged with Homeni Gamery that year, the name changed to Homeni-Leonardo Games. However, it was renamed Homeni Games the following year due to poor reception from customers. The 1983-1984 was hectic. Too many new board/card game manafacturers were founded, and Homeni Gamery was in a spot. Profits were as little as a coin a day (overhead each day causes revenue to drop intesely). Homeni Gamery needed new games, and fast. They created Armor, Bummer, Bump, Salsa and Army to start gaining profits. Armor and Army were exactly the same, so they discontinued the latter. Bummer and Bump were also discontiued due to critiscism by the Von Injofaces. Eventually, Army and Salsa were the only games left. In 1985, employee ฟ้พ้เฟพเฟภดก made the infamous ้พหท้พก, produced in Thai only. However, it gained wide popularity for having the most unique title and gained awards over the years, and by 1986, newspapers started publishing that it "wasn't that infamous after all". In 1986, a spin-off of Army, MUM! I NEED MY CEREAL BOX! was released. It was aimed at chicks and baby crabs due to it's inferior content, and also for puffles of all ages due to the high mention of puffles. The reception was unaminous. Army was discontinued soonafter and MUM! I NEED MY BALLET SHOES! was released as the sequel of Salsa, Salsa also discontinued that year. The strategy game similar to Chess and Mancala was also discontinued as the demand was low. In 1987, Gavinci Homeni and Marian Lynn gave birth to a chick named Mary. A game based on Mary was released and the profits were so high, that a Mary version of ้พหท้พก was created. The Mary version of ้พหท้พก gained alot of controversial ratings due to the vulgarities used; therefore, all copies were recalled and discontinued, along with the whole Mary franchise. In 1988, Homeni Games became the #1 board game distributor and manfacturer in Antarctica. Out of the ten manafacturers (including Homeni Games), three merged with Homeni Games, thus making the total count of game manfacturers/distributors making up Homeni Games to six, and seven remained. In 1992, ้พหท้พก was revised, along with English, Korean and Penguin Mongolian Scrawl versions released. Ratings soared even higher for being the first game to be released in more than two languages. It is most popular in Freezeland despite having no Penguinian text in any part of the game. In 1993, the first card game was released, being BIG BOOGS! It was quite a hit, and continued until 2003. In 1994, Homeni Games sold the I NEED MY! name was sold to Harolds Gamery, which closed down the following year. I NEED MY! copies are extremely rare nowadays, so it is quite an honour to own one. In 1996, Midas and Ferb acquired 30% of the shares. Marian Lynn acquired 20% of the shares that year. Homeni Gamery also produced the last revision of ้พหท้พก made by them that very year. From December 1996 to October 1999, Homeni Gamery experienced the ups and downs of sales. Finally, on October 1 1999, Homeni Gamery merged with Weddell, Sakae and three other board/game manafactuers to form Weddell, lead under the original Weddell game manafactuer/distributor. The assets of Homeni Gamery were given to Weddell, and therefore, there were only two game manafacuters/distributors: Weddell and the WAH!. Category:Organizations Category:Groups